A Hotsprings Alliance
by The Great Zam-chan
Summary: The Suiko II gang go on a mission to form an alliance with a resort town outside Toran, Valeria and Anita resolve their differences, Sheena gets beat within an inch of his life, and Zamza finds his true love... and many other wierd things...


Hot Spring Alliance  
  
Okay, this damned fic takes place during Suikoden II, I've tried my best to keep it tasteful, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden I, II, or anything for that matter, so suing would be pointless...  
  
"Lord Syujinkou," Shu stood before the young leader of the Alliance Army, "Did you sleep well?" It was early morning, and Syujinkou was missing breakfast.  
  
"...why do you want to know?" Syujinkou raised and eyebrow. "I am just looking out for you, my lord... if you were to become ill, the entire army will crumble. Also, Dr. Huan informed me that you look like you haven't been sleeping well..."  
  
"I thank you and Dr. Huan for your concern, what is this meeting about?"  
  
"Well..." Shu cleared his throat, "I was recently informed by Templaton that there is a secluded resort town in the Toran Republic regions, altough it is located there, it is totally independant from Toran."  
  
"... you mean Mt. Hanabi?" Sheena said, leaning in the doorway. "You know of it?" Shu paced a bit. "Of course I do, my family goes there every winter."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind escorting Lord Syujinkou?" Shu stopped, now standing between Flik and Viktor. "No, problem..." Seeva grinned, approaching the him, "Aw man, Syujinkou, you're gonna love it there. Babes as far as the eye can see, all bikini-clad-"  
  
"What?!?" Nanami gave a paniced expression, pulling him away from her younger brother. "I've decided that I am coming too..." she glared over to Sheena "I don't trust you with my baby bro, surrounded by semi-nude girls..."  
  
"Aw c'mon babe-"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME 'Babe'!"  
  
"Geez, You and Nina have something in common; you'd both be hotter if only you were less bitchy..."  
  
What do you mean 'bitchy'?!?!?" Sheena bolted out of the hall, a pissed Nanami following. "Well, that settles it; you'll leave for Mt. Hanabi first thing tomorrow morning..." Syujinkou walked towards the entrance/exit of the great hall, only after hearing Shu call out, "Don't forget to bring three more members with you, because... as they always say 'There's safety in numbers'."  
  
"Gosh bro, I wish there were someway to NOT bring him..." Nanami whispered, tossing her head in Sheena's direction, as they sat on the docks, where a medium fog loomed overhead. Sheena paced around the dock, hoping Syujinkou had chosen all girls to accompany them.  
  
I'm here..." Valeria walked over, leaning against Yam Koo's fishing hut, but soon gave a look of disgust as she spotted Anita, fishing, Yam Koo looming over her.  
  
"Wow, that's the biggest blowfish ever caught in this area... since you can't cook it, how 'bout I buy it off you for 9800 potch." Yam Koo tossed the fish in a bucket, forking over the money. Anita, spotting her rival, stck her tongue out. "Ugh..." Valeria wrinkled her nose, before smirking, "Oh, so this is where you get your interesting aroma from... Cologne de Tuna Fish," she threw her head back, laughing.  
  
"Boy, this castle is sure getting run by a lot of Harlots..."Anita stood up, placing the money in a small pouch on her belt.  
  
"That's the best you could come up with? Why, poor Anita, you've lost your touch already... I hope your attacks aren't as week as your comebacks..."  
  
"Why you... what is your business here anyways?"  
  
"That's none of your concern, now is it?"  
  
"Ladies, ladies, stop fighting," Sheena smirked, only to be taken aback by both women steslthing their swords, "Ahhh! P-please... d-don't kill me..." Sheena managed to whimper as he curled into a ball.  
  
"My, my, it sure is noisy on these docks..." Zamza yawned as he approached, munching on a Tomato, his robes dragging behind him, "I apolifize for being late... I had... my weekly check-up..." He took a deep breath of the sea air, removing the hood from his head, before staring at Sheena, trembling before two woman, "I can see why his father WOULD be ashamed..." he murmured, shiny, chocolate-brown curls covering his shoulders.  
  
"Come on now!" Tai Ho called out, "Everyone headin' to the Toran Rpunlic, better get on now!"  
  
"Well... I guess it's time to go," Nanami chuckled, "Good thing those two are here, and I'm so thenkful you didn't bring that Elli girl.. Circus folk are bad news, although I find Rina quite amusing..." she walked into the boat, "Don't you agree?" Syujinkou looked over to his sister as they set sailed, "Yeah, sure..."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
